The Shield Slayer
by Skeletonsolider17
Summary: ¿Querían un Héroe del Escudo? Tendrán un Héroe del Escudo, pero sus planes no serán tan fáciles como creerían. Después de todo, él no deja que nadie tire el dado.
1. Primer escudo: Invocación

**The Shield Slayer**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Me encantan ambos animes y cuando recordé la posición de nuestro prota con los dioses de su mundo, junto con el hecho de que usa un escudo pequeño con regularidad, no pude resistirme. ¡Disfrutad!**

**-0000-**

El Héroe del Escudo. El más débil de los cuatro héroes y alguien que, una vez invocado, caería en la trampa de su hija y sería puesto en una situación tan horrible que no podría ganar poder para hacer daño a nadie. Un plan sencillo. Todos los héroes hasta la fecha no tenían experiencia previa, no sería muy difícil engañarle.

El actual rey consorte de Melromarc empezó a tener dudas cuando vio por primera vez al Demonio del Escudo.

Llevaba puesta una armadura completa y, si las marcas que la adornaban eran alguna clase de indicador, muy resistente. También poseía una espada corta enfundada en su cintura, cerca de una bolsa de cuero ¿Un héroe invocado con equipo de aventurero? ¡Eso no había pasado jamás!

Pero lo que de verdad le intimidó fue la forma en la que se movía. Calmada, pero parecía estar listo para atacar si alguien hacía un movimiento violento. Los leves movimientos que hacía su casco delataban que se dedicaba a observar su entorno para detectar cualquier signo de hostilidad.

Este hombre tenía experiencia.

**-0000-**

Malty estaba decepcionada con los tres héroes.

¿Qué fueran débiles? Todos los héroes eran de nivel 1 al ser invocados, no era mucha sorpresa ¿Qué el Héroe de la Lanza se comportara como un pervertido? Eso sería de gran ayuda para su plan ¿Qué los tres se comportaran como unos cerdos egoístas? ESO fue lo que arruinó la imagen que tenía de las historias de su infancia.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue el Héroe del Escudo. Se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, escuchando con atención la explicación del Rey mientras los otros discutían del pago.

¡¿Por qué el único héroe decente tenía que ser él?! Sería más fácil hacer creer a la gente que el Héroe del Escudo abusó de ella si fuera un cretino.

Aunque parecía muy reservado como para sacar información que pudiera usarse en su contra. De hecho, el único momento en el que oyó su voz fue cuando el rey les preguntó a los héroes si lucharían contra las Oleadas.

-¿Habrá goblins?-

**-0000-**

Ren sabía que **él**, a pesar de tener ser invocado con la clase más débil, sería aquel que tendría más ventajas al empezar. Puede que Motoyasu fuera tan idiota como para confundir su armadura con un cosplay realista, pero era obvio que era real, junto a su identificación de aventurero. ¿Una persona invocada de un mundo de fantasía rol a uno de videojuegos? No le hacía falta ver usar magia de estatus para saber que su nivel sería bastante mayor al suyo.

-Oy, tened cuidado con la chica de pelo rojo que estaba en la sala del trono-

-¿Uh? ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Itsuki.

-La forma en la que nos miraba era la de un goblin,- continuó Escudo- tiene planeado aprovecharse de nosotros y hacer todo el daño posible cuando vea una oportunidad-

-¿Esa belleza un goblin? Creo te han alterado la cabeza durante la invocación- contestó Lanza- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y vete a dormir!-

Mientras los otros dos, hicieron caso omiso de héroe con armadura, Espada no pudo evitar pensar en ello. Puede que este hombre tuviera una grave obsesión con matar goblins, pero la seriedad con la que hablaba…

Tendría cuidado, solo por si acaso.

**-0000-**

Cuando el Héroe del Escudo no tuvo compañeros, no sorprendió a nadie. Era considerado el más débil de los héroes, por no hablar de la reputación de sus predecesores como defensores de los demi-humanos, algo que en un país como Melromarc, no ayudaba mucho.

Lo que sí fue una sorpresa no fue que permaneciera impasible ante esto, fue que se le ocurrió retar a dos miembros de la guardia real de nivel 30 para medir su habilidad. Héroe o no, con una diferencia tan grande le destrozarían. Ambos, un lancero y un arquero, decidieron aprovechar esto para darle una lección al Demonio del Escudo y aceptaron dirigiéndole a él y a una curiosa multitud a los campos de entrenamiento de la guardia.

Los tres estaban en posición y el rey dio la señal.

Cuando el primero atacó con su lanza, el Héroe del Escudo rodó hacia un lado y tiró una pequeña esfera negra a los pies de su atacante.

_*PHISSS*_

De la esfera salió una nube de humo que hizo que el guerrero soltara su arma, cayendo de rodillas mientras empezaba a toser brutalmente. El otro guardia intentó dispararle una flecha a Escudo aprovechando su distracción.

_*CRACK*_

El héroe había levantado su escudo para bloquear la flecha en último momento, haciendo que esta se rompiera.

Usando una velocidad que nadie de nivel 1 debería tener, el Héroe del Escudo avanzó hacia el arquero mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba todas sus flechas. Antes de que pudiera prepararse para el golpe, el hombre con armadura ya se encontraba frente él.

_*THUD*_

De un gancho en la mandíbula, el arquero cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Todos los testigos estaban impactados.

Cuando un noble se recuperó del shock consiguió decir - ¿Q-Quién e-eres tú?-

El Héroe del Escudo miró a la multitud, si uno observaba con atención podría ver como su ojo derecho emitía un tenue brillo rojo.

-Goblin Slayer-

**-0000-**

**¡Y fin de One-shot! Si queréis que convierta esto en una historia completa, abriré una poll para que mandéis vuestra opinión cuando lo publique. Gracias a selkova por intentar identificar las referencias ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Segundo Escudo: Rescate

**The Shield Slayer**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, ¡Habéis conseguido que decida continuar la historia! No me gustó como quedó, por lo que he decido retocarlo un poco. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

Decir que Malty no estaba furiosa era como decir que no necesitaba respirar. Repasemos como llegó a esta situación:

1: Los tres héroes parecen ser unos cretinos egoístas, mientras que el Héroe del Escudo se comporta de la forma calmada que se esperaría de sus predecesores.

2: El Héroe del escudo no solo demuestra que es lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a dos guardias de nivel 30 por sí mismo, si no que después del duelo cogió su dinero y se fue de forma inmediata, impidiendo que se uniera a su grupo.

Y, en último lugar y la más irritante con diferencia, 3: ¡Su padre le había prohibido seguir con su plan! ¡¿Cómo iba a conseguir el apoyo de la iglesia para su posición como reina si no cumplía su parte del trato?!

-¡Padre deme la opur-

-¡De eso nada, no nos pondré en un riesgo innecesario! Hay demasiados problemas como para seguir con el plan original- Contestó el rey- No creo que hubiera funcionado de todos modos-

-¿Qué queréis decir?-

-La trampa estaba basada enteramente en la idea de que el Demonio del Escudo fuera como todos los demás héroes invocados, joven y crédulo. Pero este hombre tiene experiencia-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Fuerte o no, estoy bastante segura que era de nivel 1- Preguntó Malty confundida.

-Me refiero a la** verdadera** experiencia, no la que consigues para subir de nivel. Este "héroe" ha luchado contra una gran cantidad de monstruos y guerreros, solo para salir victorioso, lo ocurrido durante el duelo le delata. En el caso de que hubiera caído en la trampa, habría encontrado alguna forma de descubrir la verdad y usarla en nuestra contra- Continuó el monarca- Por el momento, la mejor opción es esperar hasta una situación más adecuada y golpear con fuerza-

Malty se relajó un poco con esto, aún tenía una oportunidad para hacerse con el trono, pero necesitaría ayuda ¿Y quién mejor que un héroe para acabar con otro?

-¿Sabéis donde puedo encontrar al Héroe de la Lanza, padre?-

**-0000-**

Itsuki estaba confuso. ¿Cómo era tan fuerte? ¡Un escudo ni siquiera es un arma! ¿Tal vez posea una habilidad única que mejora sus Stats físicos como compensación? Es posible.

-'¿Cuál sería la de mi arco?'- pensó con detenimiento- 'Pero lo que hizo en la arena… era como si ya hubiera estado en una situación parecida'-

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y sin ningún atisbo de duda, incluso un principiante como él podía verlo.

-'Goblin Slayer' -pensó el Héroe del Arco- '¿Me pregunto de qué clase de mundo vendrá? Le preguntaré la próxima vez que le vea'-

-Lord Itsuki, el resto del grupo ya ha preparado su equipamiento. Estamos listos para comenzar la prueba habilidades-

-De acuerdo- dijo el joven mientras se dirigía hacia el resto de sus compañeros- 'Has demostrado ser muy fuerte Héroe del Escudo, pero eso no significa que vaya a quedarme atrás'

**-0000-**

Corre.

Ese era el único pensamiento que tenía Raphtalia en su cabeza.

Corre o te cogerán.

La joven demi-humana no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, minutos puede que horas, pero no pararía hasta estar a salvo.

-¡Hay está!-

-'Oh no'- fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de ser derribada por el traficante de esclavos.

-Eres una chica muy traviesa- le dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras Raphtalia empezaba a llorar- Mira que escaparte justo cuando iba a ponerte la marca de esclavitud para tu nuevo amo. Me has causado muchos problemas durante tu estancia, creo que mereces un **castigo**_\- _continuó esa bestia en forma humana mientras se bajaba los pantalones- No creo que a tu dueño le importe que te estrene antes de que te devuelva-

Todo estaba perdido nadie vendría a por ella.

-Uno-

_*SWISH*_

Un pincho de gran tamaño había empalado al esclavista por la espalda. Este solo pudo mirar como el trozo de metal se retiraba lentamente, antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Estaba muerto.

La chica miró a su salvador. Era alto y llevaba una armadura muy intimidante. Tenía un escudo redondo con un gran pincho en el centro, atado a su brazo. Este se encontraba observando el cuerpo del traficante de esclavos.

-Gente como tú- dijo con un tono tan frío que intimidó a Raphtalia- no son distintos de un goblin-

Su mirada se dirigió hacia ella. El escudo de su brazo cambió de forma a uno más simple con una gema de color verde en el centro.

Lo último que pudo recordar la joven demi-humana de esa noche, fue la sensación de que alguien la llevaba en brazos.

**-0000-**

Lo primero que vió Raphtalia al despertar fue que se encontraba en una cama. No había sentido esta sensación de comodidad en meses, no desde antes de la primera oleada.

-'Papa, Mamá…'

-Veo qué ya has despertado-

La chica mapache miró a su izquierda y vió al hombre que la rescató del esclavista.

-Te traje a una posada cercana para que pudieras descansar tras el incidente-

-¿Q-quién eres?-

-Goblin Slayer- Contestó el hombre en armadura con un tono monótono -

**-0000-**

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! No sé si he podido captar bien la personalidad de Goblin Slayer cuando no hay Goblins cerca, las críticas constructivas son apreciadas. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Tercer Escudo: Preparación

**The Shield Slayer**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sobre todo a frank74 por sus consejos. También he de aclarar que Goblin Slayer solo llevaba un par de días con el escudo cuando rescató a Raphtalia, por lo que aún no tiene muchos escudos y su versatilidad está algo limitada ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

Durante todo su tiempo como herrero, Erhard había tenido clientes bastante extraños. Hombres con espadas anormalmente grandes o jovencitas que peleaban con guadañas. Todos ellos, a pesar de sus peculiaridades, peleaban con un arma que se adecuaba su forma corporal y, si su capacidad para leer a la gente no le engañaba, su mentalidad.

Cuando vió al Héroe del Escudo entrar en su tienda por suministros hace tres días, no supo como clasificarle. La forma en que se movía decía que estaba habituado a usar una espada corta. No como gran espadachín, pero alguien lo suficientemente hábil como para dar problemas a un experto.

El problema era que su forma física era la adecuada para conseguir un alto nivel de eficiencia con la gran mayoría de armas, en vez de centrase en la musculatura que tendría un usuario de espada corta. Sus músculos estaban desarrollados para tener la máxima eficiencia sin comprometer ninguna cualidad.

¿Qué clase de persona se tomaría las molestias de llevar tantos estilos distintos a un nivel avanzado en lugar de perfeccionar uno?

De cualquier manera, su encargo fue algo sencillo de hacer y que no consumió mucho de su tiempo ¿Planeaba pelear mano a mano? Si los rumores eran ciertos no le sorprendería.

_*RING*_

-Herrero, he venido por mi encargo-

-'Es puntual y tiene claro lo que quiere, creo que puedo haber conseguido un cliente regular'- Pensó Erhard - ¡Bienvenido! Voy a por tu pedido, se encuentra en la parte de a-

El herrero se detuvo cuando vió a la chica demi-humana, vestida en harapos, escondida detrás del héroe.

**-0000-**

Motoyasu estaba frustrado. ¡¿Por qué ese friki obsesionado con los goblins era tan fuerte y popular?! ¡Había oído a la gente murmurando sobre él durante todo el día!

-'¡Ese bastardo está atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas! ¡Se su pone que el protagonista de este videojuego soy yo! ¿Habrá sobornado a los guardias antes del duelo para quedar bien?'- Pensó con ira el Héroe de la Lanza- '¡No importa, la próxima vez que le vea le demostraré el porqué el escudo es un arma de perdedores, así las mujeres se me echarán encima!'- Al finalizar su plan infalible, el rubio dio una sonrisilla pervertida-'Siiii, chicas'-

-¿Qué le pasa a ese señor, Mamá?-

-No le mires a los ojos hijo, puede que te acabe contagiando la estupidez-

**-0000-**

-A ver si lo entiendo, rescataste a esta niña de un violador-

-Sí- contestó el hombre en armadura.

-Y como no tiene familia y los orfanatos no la aceptan por ser demi-humana, decidiste dejar que te acompañara-

-Sí- repitió Goblin Slayer.

-Lo que implica que piensas comprarle equipo y por eso estáis aquí-Terminó de resumir el herrero-_*Sigh*_\- Erhard miró a Raphtalia- Coge la ropa que prefieras mientras los adultos hablamos de negocios-

La chica mapache asintió tímidamente para luego dirigirse a la sección de equipamiento.

-Si no fuera por la cualidad especial de los demi-humanos te daría un puñetazo- dijo Erhard con total seriedad- Pero al solo poder usar ese escudo no es como si tuvieras muchas opciones-

-¿Cualidad especial?-

-¿Cómo es que no la…? Acabo de recordar que eres de otro mundo. Deja que te explique: Los niños demi-humanos crecen junto a su nivel. A medida que aumenta su nivel, maduran tanto física como mental, ¡podrían crecer años en semanas! Por suerte este proceso se detiene cuando llegan a la madurez física, de otra forma no habría muchos de ellos-

-Ya veo-

-De todas formas, aquí está tu encargo-

Goblin Slayer vió como el herrero traía unos guanteletes de acero reforzado, con pequeños pinchos en la zona de los nudillos. El aventurero se los probó, eran ligeros y no reducían la movilidad de sus manos.

Raphtalia volvió y observó con curiosidad los guantes.

-Son de buena calidad- dijo el héroe.

-¡Por supuesto qué si, perdería mi orgullo como herrero si diera equipo de baja calidad! ¡Aún más si se trata de un gran héroe!-

-¿Héroe?- dijo la demi-humana confundida.

-¿Qué otra cosa llamarías al Héroe del Escudo?-

En estos momentos, la joven decidió reaccionar como lo haría cualquier persona normal en su situación.

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?!-

**-0000-**

-Otra vez, pon más fuerza en el golpe-

Raphtalia golpeó el escudo con su espada. Llevaba horas entrenando junto a Goblin Slayer. Según dijo, quería que ella estuviera preparada antes de luchar en combate real.

-Otra vez, tu ataque es muy lento-

Le había enseñado las formas básicas mediante indicaciones y le corregía su postura cuando se equivocaba. También le había enseñado las bases del tiro con arco, solo en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Otra vez-

Era un maestro duro, pero Raphtalia podía notar las mejoras con cada golpe.

-Estás lista- Dijo el Héroe del Escudo- Es hora de cazar goblins-

**-0000-**

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! La verdad es que no se me ocurría una forma en la que hacer que Raphtalia siguiera a Goblin Slayer, salvo la de que como no tiene a nadie más, no le queda otra que acompañarle. Recordad que las críticas constructivas son apreciadas. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	4. Cuarto Escudo: Primera Caza

**The Shield Slayer**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! Siento la tardanza, he tenido problemas para sacar tiempo debido a mis exámenes. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. He de aclarar que los guantes no son clasificados como armas debido a que los pinchos no son considerados como armas por sí mismos. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

La misión era sencilla. Durante la última Oleada un grupo de goblins aprovechó para apoderarse de una mina cercana a la Aldea Lute. El objetivo era encargarse de los monstruos y conseguir materiales para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la villa.

Sin embargo nadie se molesto en echarle más que un vistazo pasajero. ¿Misión de exterminio de goblins? Las recompensas pequeñas y lo molesto que es lidiar con monstruos relativamente débiles en grandes números son grandes factores, pero no se comparan a la verdadera razón por la que nadie luchaba contra esas criaturas tan repulsivas. La verdadera razón es la experiencia, más concretamente la falta de ella.

Por algún motivo, la experiencia que un goblin deja al morir es muy inferior a la de cualquier otro monstruo. Un goblin de nivel 30 te dejaría la misma experiencia que un Globo naranja de nivel 1, a pesar de ser más poderoso.

Todo esto hacía que ningún aventurero, ni siquiera los más novatos, se molestase en hacer misiones de este estilo.

Tal vez fue por eso que nadie pareció darse cuenta cuando un aventurero en una armadura raída se llevó la misión.

**-0000-**

-Quince-

El cadáver de un goblin cayó al suelo decapitado. El estilo de Novata Tanuki podría mejorarse, pero es adecuado.

-Dieciocho-

Tres goblins más gritaron de dolor al sentir como eran quemados por el fuego. El alcohol había resultado ser un buen sustituto para la gasolina.

-**Steel Wire Shield- **

Los dos goblins restantes quedaron atrapados en un área limitada por finos hilos de acero. Afilados y prácticamente invisibles, perfectos para preparar emboscadas. No fueron capaces de escapar de la hoja de Novata Tanuki.

-Veinte-

Parecía que ya habían acabado con el último, pero Goblin Slayer examinó la cámara que les había servido como nido para asegurarse. Removiendo unas piedras, el aventurero encontró un pequeño agujero.

-Veinticuatro-

Aún queda trabajo por hacer.

**-0000-**

Mirelia estaba muy frustrada en estos momentos. Si sus sombras decían no se equivocaban, y nunca lo hacían, el idiota de su marido y esa niñata egoísta que tenía por hija habían tenido la **genial** idea de invocar a todos los héroes e intentar inculpar al héroe del escudo con cargos de violación. Lo primero casi provoca una guerra y la reina daba gracias a todos los dioses que pudieran existir por que fracasaran en la segunda.

-'Si se descubriera el complot de esos dos Melromarc se enfrentaría a la completa aniquilación. Hice bien en convertir a Melty en la heredera al trono'- Pensó la mujer- '¿Me pregunto si sospechaba lo del plan y por eso hizo el espectáculo con los guardias? Si es así, creo que podría tener a un aliado muy valioso si juego bien mis cartas'-

Mirelia decidió enviar un mensaje a las sombras del reino para que pusieran especial atención en este 'Goblin Slayer'.

**-0000-**

Raphtalia sentía mucha curiosidad hacía Héroe del Escudo. Había salvado su vida y siempre le estaría agradecida por ello, pero era diferente a como lo retrataban las historias. Era silencioso, calmado y tampoco parecía que nada le importara demasiado. Bueno, casi nada.

-Goblin Slayer-sama, ¿por qué odia tanto a los goblins?-

Al escuchar esa pregunta el Héroe del Escudo dejó de caminar y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven demi-humana.

-N-no tiene que decírmelo si n-

\- Imagínate como te sentirías si la aldea en la vivías fuera atacada por monstruos- comenzó el guerrero.

-'El también paso por lo mismo que yo…'

-Luego piensa que pasaría si tu hermana mayor fuera atacada, torturada, convertida en un juguete y asesinada mientras tú lo veías todo de principio a fin mientras te escondías. Es imposible que los perdones,… así que te armas y haces todo lo que puedas para conseguir venganza- El aventurero hizo una pequeña pausa-

-Entonces matas, matas y sigues matando hasta el punto en que empieza a volverse natural. A veces lo consigues, otras no y aprendes de tus errores. Aprovechando todas y cada una de las ventajas posibles, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa-

-Siempre llega el novato que cree que por espantar a un goblin en su aldea natal, es capaz de derrotar un nido por sí mismo. Al dejar a uno vivo este gana confianza y se hace más fuerte, hasta el punto en que es capaz de liderar su propio nido. Para ellos yo soy un goblin-

En estos momentos Raphtalia solo podía sentir dos cosas. Horror por todo lo que el héroe había tenido que pasar. Y una profunda admiración por que pudiera seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

_*¡GROWL!*_

La joven demi-humana vio cuatro ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Eso fue suficiente para reconocer a la criatura que habitaba en lo más profundo de sus pesadillas.

**-0000-**

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Voy a aclarar que la historia va a diferir de la línea temporal original a partir de cierto punto para hacer que la leyenda de Orcbolg continúe a pesar de lo retrasado que va el manga, pero no os preocupéis, seguirá habiendo un montón de goblins muertos. Recordad que las críticas constructivas son apreciadas. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
